Fagyos Kapcsolat
by FantaszCicus
Summary: A történet egy alternativ világban játszódik, ahova be tudtam illeszteni egy általam kitalált karaktert, Willow Reed-et, aki Lisa Snart legjobb barátja első sorban, és bele van zúgva barátnője bátyjába, Leoba. 16 karikás a történet, ugyanis mielőtt Will metahumánná alakul, Snarték rossz akarói elrabolják, és kínzással vallatják a testvérpár hollétéről...


Central City

Willow Reed éppen végzett a munkahelyén, amikor hallotta a rádióban, hogy a Snart testvérek eltűntek miután megpróbálták őket elfogni a rendőrök. Will számára ez mehnyugtató volt, hisz Lisa es Leonard voltak a mindene. A családja es a batátai egyszerre. Aggódott értük, így egy utcai telefon fülkéhez ment sietős léptekkel. Nem tartotta jó ötletnek saját telefonjával felhívni a két szökevényt. A lány bedobta a pénzt, majd tárcsázta Lisa Snart telefonját. Kicsöngött, majd bele szólt egy ismerős hang.

\- Bárki is vagy, remélem jó okod van rá, hogy zaklass. - szólt bele a telefonba Lisa.

\- Igen, persze hogy jó okom van rá. De ha ennyire zavarok le is tehetem. - kuncogta el a végét Willow

\- Will! Szia! Ne haragudj, de nem tudtam ki az. Nem rég ráztuk csak le a kopókat.- kezdte mentegetőzve a fiatalabb Snart. - Te merre vagy? Vagy honnan hívsz?

\- Egy fülkéből. Nem akartam hogy rajtam keressenek titeket. - magyarázta miközben kissé unottan piszkálta a gombok mélyedéseit.

\- Ez jó ötlet volt, nem hiába tartozol te is közénk.

\- Úgy szeretlek titeket mint a testvéreimet, de én inkább nem randalirozok veletek. Kell valaki aki csendben meghúzza magát a családban.

\- Jó, valahol igazad van. Tudod Will, mi most egy darabig nem hiszem hogy haza megyünk. Egyedül kell boldogulnod amíg elül ez a káosz. - valotta be távozásukat a lány.

\- Rendben van. Éreztem hogy most el fogtok tűnni, de semmi gond. Megértem, és egyet értek. Akklr vigyázzatok magatokra Lisa, és üdvözlöm a bátyádat is.

\- Átadom hugica. Addig is légy jó, legalábbis jobb mint mi, kuncogott fel.

\- Meglesz. Hé Lisa.. nagyon vigyázzatok magatokra. - mondta komolyabban, enyhe aggodalommal a hangjában.

\- Te is csajszi. Szia. - azzal Lisa letette. Will letette a kagylót, és már indult volna haza, mikor valaki megragadta hátulról. Karját a lány nyakára szorította, másikkal pedig a karjait szorította le, hogy ne tudjon ellenkezni. Mivel a nyakát szoritottaák, sikoltani sem tudott. Ezt követően megjelent még két férfi. Az egyik csak vigyorgott, a másik pedig egy kendőt nyomott Will arcára amitől alig tíz másodperc alatt elvesztette az eszméletét. Ekkor az őt lefogó férfi enyhített a szoritáson, majd felkapta a lányt, és betették egy fehér furgonba. Megkötözték, ha esetleg magához térne, és a száját is bekötötték.

Willow pár perccel az érkezes előtt felebredt. Rémülten próbálta kiszabaditani kezeit, amik öleben voltak szorosan össze kötve gyors kötözővel. Sikoltani képtelen volt, de nem is akart. Lisa és Leo mellett megtanulta, hogy nem szabad mutatnija a félelmét. Mikor a furgon megállt, Will összerezzent. A ajtó azonnal kinyílt, és erős karok nyúltak felé. Könnyedén kapta ki őt a járműből, hisz elég kis termetű volt. Tekintete ide-oda ugrált a felfedett arcokon. Tisztában volt vele, ha nem rejtik el magukat, meg fogják ölni ha végeztek. Egy elhagyatott vagóhídra vitték, amit a dögszag és a vérfagyasztó gyilkos szerszámok árultak el. Nem volt világitás az épületben, így elég szegényesek voltak a fényviszonyok. Leültették a lányt egy székre, kezeit pedig eloldozták, de csak addig amíg a szék karfájához kötözték a kezeit. Száját kiszabaditottok, és az egyik, feltételezhetően a vezér leült vele szembe, még a másik kettő annak a két oldalán állt, karjukat össze fonva mellkasukon. Will nem szólt egy szót sem, csak rideg tekintettel nézett a vele szemben ülő szemébe.

\- Nos kedveském te most szépen válaszolsz a kérdéseinkre. - kezdte az ülő férfi.

\- Hol vannak a barátaid?

\- Nem tudom kikről beszél. Nincsenek barataim. - hangja érzelem mentes volt.

\- Dehogy nem. Tudod kiket keresünk. Hol van Lisa es Leonard Snart? Ha elmondod, gyors halálkd lesz, ígérem.

\- És ha még mindig nem tudom kik ezek akiket maga keres? - kérdezte továbbra is komoran.

\- Akkor hosszú, kínzó, fajdalmak közepette fogod elmesélni ennek az ellenkezőjét, az igazat. - a féefi hangja mély volt, és reszelős. Igyekezett nyájasan beszélni, de képtelen volt elérni a kívánt hatás. Will pedig csak ült, és farkas szemet nézett fogvatartóinak a vezérével.

\- Sajnálom, de egyedül élek, se barátaim se családom. A Snart nevet pedig csak a hírekből ismerem. - a férfi elkomorodott a válasz hallatán, de valami őrült fény csillant a szemében, mire intett a balján ülőnek. Az leengedte kezeit teste mellé, és egy asztalhoz lépett. Will végig követte a tekintetével, de közben szemmel tartotta a másik kettőt is. Az alak a kezébe vett egy szerszámot és a lány mellé lépett. Egy rozsdás, régi fogót tartott a kezében. Nem kérdeztek többet. Szó nélkül helyezte a fogót Will középső ujjához. A lány sejtette mi jön, és be is következett. A férfi megfogta a lány körmét, és egy mozdulattal letépte azt. Willow bekönnyezett, de nem sikoltott. Egy fájdalmas nyögést hallatott, és elkapta a fejeg, hogy legalább ne lássa az ujját. Párszor még kirázta a hideg a fájdalomtol, és a tudattól, hogy miért fáj a keze.

\- Akkor most még egyszer kedvesem. Hol van Leonard Snart, és az az imádni való hugocskája? - a hangján hallatszott, hogy élvezi amit tesz. Will nem szólt semmit. Alig fél percet vártak, és letépték még két körmét ugyanazon a kezén.

\- Sok féle módon bírhatunk szóra angyalom. Jobb ha elkezdesz csicseregni.

\- De.. -kezdte rekedtes hangon. - nem tudom kikről beszél. - Will számára Leonard és Lisa volt a minden. Tartotta magát. Ennek köszönhetően folytatták a kínzást. Egy óra elteltével már nem volt egy ujján sem köröm. A sebekből szivárgott a vér, a rozsda pedig bele szoródott több sebbe is. Will halkan zokogott de egy szót sem szólt.

\- Akkkr most a fogait főnök? - kérdezte a kínzó pasas perverz vigyorral. A vezer csak intett hogy mehet. A masik oldalán ácsorgó férfi is kdament a fogojhoz, és mögé állva megragadta a lány állát, és szét nyitott a száját, de ügyetlenül, így a lány ráharapott két ujjára. A pasas felüvöltött, és ökökkel a lány fejére vágott, aki ettől kissé meszédült.

\- Helyesbitek. - szólt a lannyal szemben ülő.- Hagyjátok a fogait. Ha beszélni fog könnyebben megértjük így. Az ujjait. - nem kellett több, a fogót lecserélték egy metsző ollóra. Az is hasonló állapotban volt, ha nem rosszabban. Először a sebet kezdték el liszkálnj a hegyevel, amit Will már nem tudott hang nélkül tűrni, fájdalmasan nyöszörgött, miközben könnyei patakokban folytak.

\- Hol vannak?! - kezdte elveszizeni a türelmet a vezér. Felállt a székből, és Will elé lépett. Dühösen és megvetően nézett le rá.

\- Kezdjétek az ujjait. Most! - förmedt a másik kettőre, akik azonnal neki láttak a folytatásnak. Levágták a lány kis, és gyűrűs ujját. Ez már hangos és fájdalmas kiáltást csikart ki Willowból.

\- Énekelj madárkám, és megszűnik a fájdalom. - mondta a férfi elégedetten. Will szédült, és hányingere volt. Vérének fémes szaga felforgatta a gyomrát, emelett a látvány sem volt szép.

\- Sajnálom.. uram. Nem tudom hol lehetnek ezek a Snart testvérek. - nyöszörögte gyengén. A férfiak nem mondtak semmit, csak a főnökük mordult egyet, majd intett hogy folytassák. Minden második levágott ujj után ismét rá kerdeztek, de Will nem adta meg magát. Már-már masfél liter vért vesztett mikor már mind három alak fortyogott szinte.

\- Micsoda akaratos ribanc vagy te. - morogta a főnök.- Bekapcsoltátok a fagyasztót ugye?

\- Igen főnök.

\- Akkor dobjátok be. Figyeljetek, ha elakarna aludnj pofozzátok fel. Talan a hidegtől megered a nyelve. - azzal odébb vonult. A másik kettő bunda kabatot vett fel, majd kioldozták a megkinzott és megcsonkított lányt. A vérzés ellen nem tettek, csak bevitték a fagyasztóba. A falhoz állitották, Will pedig a hátát vetve annak lecsuszott a földre. A másik alak hozott egy marék sót, és rászorta a sebekre. Ugyan össze huzta de borzalmas fajdalommal járt Will számára. Már üvöltött a fájdalomtól, és csak zokogott. A két rossz fiú fel ala mászkalt a bunda kabatjában. A lány elkezdett vacogni lassan de meg sem mozdult. Üveges tekintettel bámult maga elé. Azon gondolkodott barátai vajon meg tudják-e mi történt vele, vagy azt hiszik hogy lelélett amig távol voltak.

\- Sajnálom Lisa.. - suttogta maga elé, mire elé lépett az amelyik meghallotta, hogy motyog valamit.

\- Na mivan csibe, most már beszélsz?- önelegülten vigyorgott.

\- Igen... beszélek... basszátok meg.. - mondta gyengén, de közben vigyorgott. A pasas yan dühös lett, hogy elkezdte rugdosni. A nyomrát célozta, mire Will csak köhögni kezdett, majd elhányta magát, amiből az őt bántalmazó cipőjére is jutott.

\- Te mocskos szuka, nyald le! - kezdte el ütni a fejét, majd megragadta a hajánal fogva, es a falhoz ütötte a fejet többször, igy a lány már nem csak a kezein keresztül vérzett.

\- Hé ne öld meg! Különben a főnök téged is kicsinál. - húzta hátrább az idegbeteg társát. A lány még magánál volt de alig-alig. Mikor majdnem elmerült a sötetségben, egy pofon mindig vissza hozta a valóságba. Ezt eljatszották párszor, majd bejött a főnökük.

\- Na mivan már?

\- Nem beszél uram.

\- Hát akkor kinozzátok tovább, a kezei most nagyon vedtelenek. - azzal kiment bagozni. Ezzel adott ötletet a masik kettőnek, akik rágyujtottak bent, sorra elnyomták a seben azokat. A lány fájdalmasan nyöszörgött és zokogott. Mikor ez sem vált be, feladták. Kimentek kicsit melegedni, míg Willow már kezdett meg fagyni. Haja is és szempillája is zuzmarától csillogott. Ajkai egeszen elkekültek. Reszketett, és egyre álmosabb lett, mire végül lehunyta a szemeit. Fél óra múlva már hárman jöttek be.

\- Megmondtam hogy ne hagyjátok elaludni! - üvöltötte, majd a lányhoz lépdelt, de mielőtt felpofozhatta volna, egy furcsa hullám haladt át az épületen, igy rajtuk is. Ez volt az a sötét anyag hullám, amit a részecske gyorsitó pár pillanattal ezelőtti felrobbanása okozott. A vezér elcsúszott, a masik kettő pedig rohant felsegiteni. Ki akarták vinni de az ajtó beszorult. Akár mivel próbálkoztak, nem tudták kinyitni, és mind a hárman beragadtak. Ugyanugy megfagytak, ahogy Willow.

Kilenc hónappal később azonban a fagyasztóban levő hideg elkezdett csökkenni, pedig a fagyasztó be volt kapcsolva. Egy hónap elteltével pedig az egész fagyasztó kiolvadt, kivéve a megkínzott lányt. Ő megfagyva ült a falnál, és egy méteres körben volt körülötte fagyos a levegő. Végül Will kinyitotta a szemeit. Ránézett a sérült kezeire, mire felvillantak a szemei halvány kéken, és fagyos áramlat kezdett keringeni a keze körül majd az ujjai össze álltak jégből. Will egesz teste jeges volt. Számára csak egy kis alvás volt, de nem értette mi történt. A másik három alak élettelenül hevert, ők halottak. Kezeire nézett, amik fagyosak voltak. Bőre hófehér volt, és jeges réteg volt a felületén. Haja kék volt ahogy szemei is türkiz kéken rikitottak amúgy is feher böre ellenére is. Eszébe jutott hogy került ide, és eszébe jutottak a barátai. Abban a pillanatban eltűnt a jeges megjelenése. Ismét fekete volt a haja, és barna a szeme. Nem tudta mennyi idő telt el de mar el akart innen tűnni. Az ajtohoz ment , ami kinyilt, meg sem kellett erőltetnie magát. Elindult megkeresni Lisáékat, hogy beszamoljon a történtekről.


End file.
